


Infernal Ascension

by Jarl_Draven



Category: Doom (Video Games), Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Draven/pseuds/Jarl_Draven
Summary: A gamer is thrown into the world of Modded Minecraft and told to create Hell and become its ruler, what could go wrong?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**I don't own shit.**

* * *

I awaken in a realm of swirling darkness, with a single point of light. A translucent blue square with the words "Respawn" upon it. With a moment of hesitation, I press the 'accept' option, and am blinded as white light fills the void.

**Welcome User**

What the fuck?

**You have been chosen as the new Host of the Game System**

**Please Select Race:**

**[Human] [?] [Random]**

Okay, so I'm a Gamer now. Interesting. I scratch my head as I look over the options. Random is out for the sole purpose that it could fuck me over forever if I end up as a Cockroach or something equally as stupid.

Humans are okay, a jack of all trades race, lacking the power of others usually, making up for it due to their versatility. But that unknown race is tempting me, it would be a huge risk to choose it…

A choice was made by pressing a finger into the [?] box.

**Race Selected:**

**[D'Nur Infernoid]**

**A being of the world of Argent D'Nur, corrupted fully by Argent Energy.**

I look over my new form in a mirror,and I look like a tiefling more than anything. A pair of horns curving along my head, flicking up towards the end, atop a mane of jet black hair. My skin had turned rust red, and I could see my canines had elongated into sharp fangs. My eyes were akin to a cats, slitted and orange, while my nails had turned into what could only be called talons, razor sharp and pitch black.

**Selecting World…**

**Modded Minecraft has been selected**

What? That's unexpected, I was fully prepared to have to face Doom in all its blood soaked glory. No matter, this is simply easier for me then.

**You have 500 credits to purchase bonus items to make your start simpler.**

**Combat**

**[Wooden Sword]**

**Deals 4 Slashing damage**

**Cost: 10c**

**[Gold Sword]**

**Deals 4 Slashing damage**

**Cost: 5c**

**[Stone Sword]**

**Deals 5 Slashing damage**

**Cost: 25c**

**[Iron Sword]**

**Deals 6 Slashing Damage**

**Cost: 50c**

**[Diamond Sword]**

**Deals 7 Slashing damage**

**Cost: 100c**

**[Netherite Sword]**

**Deals 8 Slashing damage**

**Cost: 150c**

**Mining**

**Building**

**Other**

Immediately I buy the Netherite sword, having it will make the start far easier for me. I ignore the Building tab, and scroll through the mining section. It was much the same, listing each tool out and their cost. But it was the items at the bottom that caught my attention. The [Miner Kit], containing an iron pick, 64 torches and 16 bread, and the [Lumberjack Kit], which had an iron axe, 16 scaffolding blocks and 16 apples. Both were only 100 credits each, so I snagged them quickly.

It was the Other section that was most interesting to me. It had potions and enchantments in it, everything priced at 50 credits. My lips twitch into a smile as I buy Sharpness V, Looting III and Unbreaking III and apply it to my sword with the last credits I had. It was only natural I gave myself the best chance in combat after all.

**Skills Gained**

**[Observe]**

**Provides information on the target when used.**

**[Imbue Argent]**

**Costs 10MP per second**

**You convert your inherent magical energy into pure Argent Energy, and forcibly insert it into your target. Can be used for the corruption of creatures, structures and items.**

**[Argent Blast]**

**Costs 150MP**

**Deals 15 Fire Damage**

**You hurl a condensed ball of Argent Energy at your target, in a manner akin to a fire bolt.**

I hold up my hand and activate [Imbue Argent] for a moment, watching the vibrant orange energy spark to life across it. This is useful, if i remember my Doom lore correctly then with this I can create Possessed far easier than anything else.

"Can i see my stats?" I ask the void, my voice croaking from lack of use.

**Name: ?**

**Race: D'Nur Infernoid**

**Level: 0**

**HP: 2,500 (1000/30s)**

**MP: 2,500 (1000/30s)**

**SP: 2,500 (1000/30s)**

**END: 10**

**STR: 10  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LCK: 10**

**Points: 0**

A fairly standard stat array for a starting character, easy to manipulate and style to my preference. But my lack of a name disturbs me, do I not get one?

**Players Name has been Locked by Admin.**

Why on earth, or whatever the world of minecraft is called, is the NAME locked, that seems entirely unnecessary to me. Oh well. Spawn me in I guess.

My vision darkens and I feel reality tear itself asunder.

I regain consciousness upon a bed of grass, and stand up, luckily I have not been forced to assume the same blocky visage as the rest of the inhabitants of the world. Dusting myself off I scowl as I see that I'm dressed in the standard outfit of Steve, a simple blue t-shirt and jeans with my feet strangely bare. The netherite sword I bought was sheathed on my hip, a simple hoop on my belt holding the blade. I draw it to take a closer look, it was odd to see. Not quite as blocky and as pixelated as the game, but still not a standard blade. I shrug before clumsily putting it back in the hoop, no sense in having it out when I'm just likely to end up stabbing myself in the foot.

I look around to try and get my bearings, but my vision is blocked by the vast towering spruce trees in the area I spawned in. I sigh, before choosing a direction at random, west I believe as the rising sun is behind me, and start my march onwards.

After a short period of travelling, still within the bounds of the spruce forest, I come across several pigs, rooting about the dirt for food. They looked nigh identical to the game, the only difference being the joints actually existing instead of the limbs just swinging around the place on an axis. They don't seem to fear me, even as I walk among the group they continued to forage.

Standing beside one of the animals, I smile before firmly grasping it. The pig squirms and gives squeals of confusion as it struggles to get away from me. My smile widens as the squeals turn to pain as I activate [Imbue Argent], the orange lighting sparking across its body.

It last about 10 seconds before the beast begins to spasm and mutate, growing large tusks designed to rip and tear flesh, its trotters becoming large claws of bone as it grows larger, at least twice the size of its regular kin, all of it made of muscle, as a thick coat of fur grows across its body. No longer a pig from minecraft, it looks like the lovechild of a raging boar and a demon, which is surprisingly accurate.

**Chaos Hog**

**HP: 25**

**MP: 0**

**Thoughts: Obedience, Desire to Kill**

I nod at the last one and gesture to the rest of the pigs standing around, confused as to what has happened to their friend. My first demon gives a bellow of rage and charges. The massacre, for it could only be called that, took a matter of seconds as the Hog tears apart the pigs, their bodies disappearing in a puff of smoke when they die, leaving behind a floating porkchop. As I get close to them they immediately float towards me, vanishing as they get close enough.

**7 Porkchops added**

Handy, but I realise something, what is my goal here, Minecraft has no true ending, and adding in mods just increases the time I could spend here by an exponential amount.

**Quest Added**

**[The Founder of Hell]**

**Hell does not exist in this multiverse, it is up to you to create one.**

**Objective 1: Corrupted the three vanilla Minecraft dimensions fully**

**Objective 2: Corrupt the three vanilla Minecraft bosses**

**Bonus Objective 1: Corrupt all modded dimensions fully**

**Bonus Objective 2: Corrupt all modded bosses**

**Rewards: [REDACTED]**

Oh, I get to create my own hell. That means I need a lot more Argent Energy than I can supply on my own. And without a hell to supply it, that means i have to figure out how to generate it.

**Quests Added**

**[Gore Nest Creation]**

**Gore Nests have been altered slightly, instead of creating a portal to hell, they now passively generate Argent Energy, giving it out as an aura.**

**Objective: Create a Gore Nest**

**Reward: Bone Devil Summon Gem**

So that is my primary means of corrupting this world. If i remember correctly a gore nest requires a human sacrifice over the flesh and blood of slain creatures, so my first point of call is a village it would seem. I glance over to my hell pig, before shrugging and climbing on its back. I'm not walking for thousands of blocks when I have this to do it for me. The beast starts lumbering onwards, picking its way through the forest as the towering spruce trees are replaced by the stout oak. As we travel an oddity catches my eye, something hidden in the leaves of one of the trees. My axe materialises from my inventory as I break the leaf block, repeatedly swinging into it with the axe, to reveal a hidden chest. My head tilts as I open it and the **GUI** of a chest appears. Inside are several iron nuggets, a half dozen leaf blocks and in the center of the UI was a Spider Pet from the **Inventory Pets** mod. I sweep all of it into my inventory and nearly have a heart attack as the tarantula sized spider materialises on my shoulder. I thought these things stayed in your inventory Game?

**The Admin has altered the System to make the world more alive.**

Of course they have, well as long as it doesn't end up killing me then I suppose it is not an entirely horrible thing. The spider is sort of cute I suppose, I will survive it being there. My eclectic group continues along, treading further into the world.

After a few hours of travel we come across a wide river, bordering a plains biome. Looking across I note different structures that attract my attention, one a massive grey tower shooting into the sky and the other was a group of simple wooden houses, spawled beside the river a few hundred blocks away.

I point the battle pig towards the tower, I have an inkling as to what it is and I feel it could be useful. The beast jumps into the river, nearly crossing half of it in a single bound, before swimming across the rest. My little spider crawled atop my head to avoid the spray of water caused by the demon pig and its swimming. We exit the river almost as quickly as we entered it, and the hog begins to run, now able to properly pick up speed across the plains.

The tower soon looms across us, my mount making short work of the distance. I jump off and gesture to the area around the tower. "Guard this area, let nothing come here and remain living." I say, my voice a silky smooth baritone. The demon snorts, before prowling the area as I turn back to the tower. I was right it is a Battle Tower, typically you would have to ascend each level, destroying spawners before fighting a Golem. But I have a Spider Pet so I can avoid all that.

I press my hand against the rough cobblestone and pull up, my hand sticking to the wall and providing the leverage to begin to climb the side of the wall, my Spider climbing above me, far quicker and more skilled than my amateurish attempt.

It was difficult, the towers are far larger than they actually seem in game, and it took far longer than I care to admit but I eventually managed to get to the top. Peering over I see the large Golem that stands guard over the tower, not yet active, facing away from me. Carefully climbing over the top I slowly make my way to it, before jumping onto its back pressing both hands into its stone head and activating [Imbue Argent]. I have no clue if this will work, but I hope it does.

The golem spasms as I push more and more Argent into it, throwing its stone fists everywhere in a desperate attempt to knock me off. It takes a long time, and almost 2000MP before the Golem is subdued, its eye now a bright orange and the lines in the brickwork of its body pulsing with Argent energy. I could feel the itch in the back of my mind that appeared after the creation of my Hog growing stronger, and a tentative mental word being pushed through.

_Master._

I blink as it becomes clear, a floodgates to the minds of my demons, my hog prowling around the tower and the possessed golem standing before me. The Hog was little more than a feral beast, its thought being eat, sleep and obey, but the Golem was intelligent, bordering on sentient with the boost provided by the possession. This was excellent, an extremely powerful servant that could think for himself, potentially being able to act without my explicit direction.

I smile as I look through the chest. Most of it was the standard Minecraft loot, some iron, a few pieces of gunpowder and a diamond, but one thing caught my eye, a large amethyst gem glowing from the inside. {Observe] helped me, explaining what it was.

**[Soul Shard]**

**Mob Type: Unbound**

**Soul Count:0**

**A stone capable of storing the souls of slain mobs, can then be used in conjunction with a Soul Cage to spawn more mobs of the same type.**

This was extremely useful, a maxed out version of this could produce enough flesh to generate Gore Nests by the dozens.

I smile as I head down, the shard safely stored in my pocket as I draw the sword. The next floor was filled with zombies. I begin to hack and slash through them as I clear the floor of mobs, rotten flesh appearing in my inventory in extreme amounts as I finish them all off. My pickaxe appears as I break the spawners, the cages shattering into iron bars, before shooting into my inventory.

I ignore the chest before heading downwards, loot can wait in exchange for the exp and drops. I continued down the floors, the mobs no true match for my sword and my health pool. I checked the inventory to see what loot drops I got

**61 String**

**93 Bones**

**119 Spider Eyes**

**145 Rotten Flesh**

I look at the immense pile of drops in my inventory before smiling, I certainly have enough to create a few Gore Nests now. Looking back at the tower I quickly decide that it shall be my base of operation for now, after changing the blocks to something better than cobblestone of course. I leave the tower and metally summon the hog, my spider clambering to rest on my shoulder.

I mount the hog and point it in the direction of the village, it snorts before beginning to trot forward slowly building up speed. It crosses the plain rapidly, gearing through the landscape without issue. I get it to stop on behind a small hill before we reached the village so I could survey the land.

Laying flat on my stomach and peering over the crest of the hill, I have a near perfect view of the village, with little chance of being spotted. The village is of a decent size. Several houses, a church, a blacksmith and a couple of buildings that I don't recognise for the area, as well as a couple of animal pens and farms. The people themselves were a mix of the standard villagers and more human looking people, all of them scurrying around doing their jobs.

I focus on one of the regular villagers, planting crops on a farm close to us, with no others close enough to help. I hear the hog scramble behind me, before acting on my mental order, running over to the village.

Predictably the sight of a demon pig charging towards the place causes chaos, people running away, a few foolhardy ones running towards it with tools they intend to use as weaponry. The demon ignores it all to instead begin to herd the villager in the direction of the tower.

The fleeing person was easy to control, keep the Chaos Hog behind it and make the most feasible place to run to the tower and nothing else had to be done. The rest of the village gave up as they realised they couldn't take on the beast with how few were actually willing to go and attack it, for which I'm grateful for. It would be a horrible waste of potential Gore Nest sacrifices to kill them this early on.

As I walk along I check my status, interested to see if it had changed.

**Name: ?**

**Race: D'Nur Infernoid**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 2,500 (1000/30s)**

**MP: 2,500 (1000/30s)**

**SP: 2,500 (1000/30s)**

**END: 10**

**STR: 10  
DEX: 10  
INT: 10  
WIS: 10  
CHA: 10  
LCK: 10**

**Points: 15**

So, clearing the tower levelled me up a few times, useful. I think for a few moments before equally spreading the points between END, STR and DEX. I want to get each stat up to at least 25 before I start truly specialising myself.

I look up from the status window to see I'm at my tower, the villager laying on the ground unconscious with the Golem standing over it. I absentmindedly thank it as I pick up the limp body, taking it up to the second floor of the tower.

Dumping him against the wall, I go over to the chest and look through it. The loot wasn't anything special, a couple of torches, an ink sack and an iron ingot. I quickly break the chest and the blocks it was sitting on, dumping the mob drops, save the string, in their place instead. The pile was extremely large, actually acting as a physical part of the world than the floating icons they tend to be.

Dragging the villager to the pile and setting him atop it, I slowly draw my sword and press it against his chest. I expected some twinge of morality, seeing the helpless fool but there was nothing, no care for him. [Imbue Argent] activates as I stab the blade into him, and give it a twist.

There was a brief cry of pain, before the orange lighting sparks across his body, and it starts to fuse with the pile of flesh and bone beneath him. I remove the blade and step back, fully engrossed in the disturbing spectacle before me as a large bulbous form was created. A single yellow eye stares at me as the massive toothy maw opens and closes repeatedly. I've done it, the Gore nest has been created, a smile bursts across my face as I [Observe] my latest creation.

**Gore Nest**

**HP: 500**

**MP: 500**

**AE: 500/minute**

**Feed it more gore to increase its size, and it's Argent output.**

**Quest Complete**

**[Gore Nest Creation]**

**Reward: Bone Devil Summoning Gem**

The gem appears in my hand as the pop-up vanishes, a bone white crystal about the size of a golf ball. A firm squeeze caused the gem to shatter into mist, which slowly formed into the fiend. I [Observe] it to see if I should expect a fight or not.

**Barakas**

**The Fossilised King**

**HP: 9000**

**MP: 7000**

**Obedience: 50**

**Thoughts: Curiosity at his new summoner.**

" _And who is the one that dares to summon me?"_ Its voice is a hissing rasp, in a language I can tell isn't natural. Actually, how the fuck can I understand him then?

**Hidden Trait Revealed:**

**[All-Speak]**

**You can read, write and speak any and all languages instinctively, despite the name only referring to the vocal aspect of the language.**

That's useful. Saves me having to learn a thousand different languages I guess. The clicking of claws draws my attention back to the devil, as he is examining the Gore Nest. He turns around to face me, a look of wonder in his crimson eyes.

" _I apologise for my impertinence my liege, I did not realise who I was speaking to."_ The devil kneels before me, " _I am Barakas, the Fossilised King, It shall be an honour to follow you."_

**+10 Obe with Barakas**

**For being the Dark Lord**

I smile at the kneeling Devil as the pop-up appears, I guess this won't end in a fight, but with me gaining a new follower. A glance out the window shows the rapidly darkening sky as the sun sets.

"Rise Barakas, and serve me." as I finished the devil straightened up, his barbed tail curled around his legs. " _And what is your desire, my liege?"_

I gesture out the tower to the rapidly spawning mobs, dozens appearing across the plains. "Grab the zombies, skeletons and spiders and bring them to the Gore Nest for devouring."

Barakas looks outside at the mobs before turning to me, " _Anything I should know before I do this?"_

I ponder his words for a moment, "The Skeletons are ranged attackers, using a bow and arrow with deadly efficiency, the zombies and spiders are close range with little in the way of damaging attacks. The creepers," I point out one of the phallic green mobs out, "explode, literally, when you get too close and the endermen can teleport and will attack when looked at directly so avoids them."

Barakas makes an odd clicking sound, before launching out the side of the tower. His wings rapidly flapping creates a buzzing sound akin to the world's biggest wasp, as he grasps a zombie and shoots back towards the tower.

He doesn't even slow, simply launching the undead in through the window of the tower, the undead landing besides the nest in a daze. The Gore Nest however reacted immediately, wrapping a tentacle of flesh around the undead and pulling it into the toothy maw.

There's a crunch of bone as the Nest shudders visibly. I leave the floor, intent on looting the rest of the chests while Barakas was doing his task.

The loot was standard, some iron, gold, redstone and a couple of diamonds as well as a few random items, some vanilla, some modded. The most interesting one of them was this.

**[Ring of the Flying Squid]**

**Requires: 16GP**

**Allows the wearer limited flying capabilities.**

My lips twitch into a smile. While not the most useful, it does mean that the Angel Ring is a feature, so true flight is well within my grasp.

I saunter down to the first floor, checking on the Gore Nest as I pass. It's grown to be double its size easily, now producing 750 Argent a minute. Finally reaching the ground floor I see my Hog, the golem and Barakas, as well as about a dozen zombies and skeletons, their eyes orange showing possession by Argent Energy.

"Well this is a surprise, how did this happen?" I ask the assembled demons, Barakas turns, a feral grin on his face.

" _The aura of the Nest, it possessed these ones, a soulless corpse requires very little to corrupt."_ The pleasure at this fact was audible in his voice.

I nod before jumping atop the hog, and giving it a nudge. "Well then, we have a village to capture don't we?" Before rushing onwards across the plain, Barakas wings buzzing behind and the eerie sound of the possessed in lockstep with my golem as they match behind.

We make it there rapidly, and the screams of the inhabitants sang through the air as they rushed into houses, hoping that it would halt us. It didn't as my possessed broke through doors, and dragged those inside to the village square.

The grinding of metal on stone catches my attention as I look over to see my golem forcing the iron golem that was protecting this place to its knees in front of the villagers. How delightfully cruel.

Hopping off my mount, I walk over to the restrained golem and press my hand atop it, before activating [Imbue Argent].

The golem spasms in place, as the corrupting power of Argent begins its work on it. The minutes pass before the golem is possessed, it's eyes glowing orange. The tower golem releases the iron golem who rises.

Striding out in front of the gathered villagers, "I will only say this once, so hear me well. I am offering you the chance to live, swear your fealty to me and take me as your ruler or each person here dies."

One of the kneeling villagers, a blacksmith going by his clothing, spits at my feet, unable to do more while held down by my possessed. "We will never take a madman as our laird, especially one that allies himself with monsters."

I look over the rest of the villagers, and see the agreement in their eyes, unwilling to voice it they may be. I begin to walk away, waving Barakas over as I do.

A moment's concentration and I begin talking in the same unnatural tongue he does. " _Remain here with the possessed. Keep the villagers in their buildings, let none escape. I shall be at the tower if I'm required."_

A sharp nod is all the response I get from the devil before he turns back to the village, screaming commands at the possessed. My mount trots over, before carrying me back to my temporary base.

* * *

**So this is a thing now. Don't ask why, I'm an idiot ruled by impulses and I got far too invested in a joke idea.**

**I have a P()atreon now, just add JarlDraven at the end of the link to find me.**

**You can talk to me on The Dark Wolf Shiro's discord, its fun there and we are soon to hit 2k members.**

**/UveMUSX**


	2. For the Waagh

**Disclaimer: I don’t own recognisable content.**

* * *

I stand before the pulsating mass of flesh that was the Gore Nest, questioning it on how it works. I can no longer rely on my knowledge of Dooms lore as it has already changed drastically from what I can tell. From what the Nest told me, through the telepathic bond I share with all my created demonic beings, they are unable to move on their own, the only way to make them grow was to feed them more gore and, most interestingly, that when multiple Nests are close enough together they can merge, creating a Super Gore Nest.

These Super Nests are apparently much larger, better at generating Argent Energy and harder to slay, as it has multiple Nest Hearts. I grin as I have my new short term goal, convert the tower into a Super Nest. I look out to the rapidly darkening sky and smile. I guess it was time for me to start making progress.

——— *Infernal Ascension* ———

I reenter my tower a week or so later, having spent my time slaughtering all the mobs that spawned during the nights, and anything peaceful during the day. As a result I had several thousand items of gore in my inventory, enough to create a nest on each floor of the tower, and to begin making them grow large enough to begin the merging process. I had also gained several hundred new possessed, and not just the undead mobs, creepers, spiders and endermen all being corrupted by the aura of the nest.

On the top floor of the tower, I notice something new, a chest in the center of the floor with a note on the top. Curious, I make my way over and pick it up, reading what it said.

  
  
  


_“A gift, for the h̴̡̼͈̟͚̞͙̎̓̓̓̑̌̎̋̇ͅơ̴̜͔̰̭̓͛̈̆̕r̵̢̛͈̜̝̝̀̓̐̏̾̈̑͊͑͌̕͝s̵̢̛͉̖̲͓̤͈͎̺͈̲̳̥̅͘͜ȩ̵̜̝͉̥͍̮̟̲̫͕̙̐̋̐̓̇̄́̏́͘͝m̵͉͈̓͂͂̇͋͑̃̇̔̓̃͝ạ̷͖̪͎̈́̈́̈́͊̑̂̓̐̒̾͘͝͠n̵̟̹̊̎̑̈́͆̈́̚̕̚ ̶̜̠͖̪͖̹̻̘͎̝̄̋̈́̽̂̎̓͐̒̆̊ơ̴̼̯͎̣̮͗̓̌̉̆̿͐̃̑̈͘͘f̶̢̢̫͔̝̰͚̳̫̘̬̲͊̄̊̄͂͒̚ ̴͖̖̝̟̰̘̰͈̤̖̹̀̄́̔̽͊͘͜͝ç̵̺̮͇̼̥̥̖͖̩̗̜͔̤̾́͘ǫ̸̡̛̛̜̲̲̈̍̽͠ͅņ̴̧͚̼̟̝̯̙̰̯͓̈́̓͐̎̔͑̐̈̕̕̚͝q̵̡̠͇̞̬̤͍͖͐̓̓͒̿͌̓̽̑̓͝͠͝u̷̻̮̱̭̦̬͚͉̩̐̾̓̓̑̍̌̽́̎͘̕͠ͅe̴̼̽̐̊̅̋̌́̆͒̽͌̌͘s̶̠͚̤͕͊̓̔͆̄͛̊̄t̸̨̙̞͔͙̩̫͔̔̿͑̌̂̆̚͝.̵̡̲̜̮̜͙̝̽̈́̂͝ͅͅ Admin.”_

  
  


My eyes skirt over the strange text, merely trying to read it giving me a headache, and I look inside the chest. It was a folded bundle of clothing inside, and a small smartphone like item. Placing the unknown item down, I pull out the clothes and raise an eyebrow. Apart from a shirt that I believe to be silk, and some underwear, everything appears to be made from leather, dyed either red or black.

The trousers were black, soft fur lining the inside of the leather, the shirt was red silk, and felt as fluid as water to the touch. A black leather jerkin, studded with gold was next on, fitting snugly over the shirt. A red and black long coat was last, reaching the back of my knees and flaring out. A pair of black, mid-calf boots complete the outfit, all in all, I look far better than before while wearing the clothing I spawned in with. I look, for lack of a better word, regal.

A frantic buzzing draws my attention and I see Barakas flying towards the tower. The devil lands before me, kneeling down as speaks, his voice frantic. _“My Leige, humans have been spotted approaching the village, all mounted and armed. Perhaps an hour away.”_

I scowl, this certainly was not expected. “Bring all the possessed, and the villagers, here. Leave a handful of the skeletons to harass them as they pass by. Now.” At my command the bone devil runs off the side of the tower and begins to fly to the village.

Scowling I stride through the tower, splitting the gore between the tower floors, watching the slow progress of my horde of demons herding the humans towards the tower.

I silently instruct them to take a human to each pile and kill them on it, feeding any remaining humans to the nests. The screams of the mortal beasts, and the cracking of bone was a symphony to me as I could feel the force of Argent energy multiply immensely.

I quickly check my stats, to see how I could prepare myself better for the battle ahead.

**Name: ?**

**Race: D’Nur Infernoid**

**Level: 24**

**HP: 3,750 (1500/ 30 Secs)**

**MP: 2,500 (1000/30 Secs)**

**END: 15** **  
****STR: 15** **  
****DEX: 15** **  
****INT: 10** **  
****WIS: 10** **  
****CHA: 10** **  
****LCK: 10** **  
  
**

**Points: 105**

**Skills Gained: 4**

I quickly put seventeen points into each stat, and put the remaining three on END. My stat window quickly changes to match my new stats.

**Name: ?**

**Race: D’Nur Infernoid**

**Level: 24**

**HP: 8,750 (3500/ 30 Secs)**

**MP: 6,750 (2700/30 Secs)**

**END: 35** **  
****STR: 32** **  
****DEX: 32** **  
****INT: 27** **  
****WIS: 27** **  
****CHA: 27** **  
****LCK: 27** **  
  
**

**Points: 0**

**Skills Gained: 4**

I quickly press the **[New Skills]** tab to see what I could feasibly use for the fight.

**[Argent Alteration]**

**Cost:500MP/10 Secs**

**Using this skill allows you to use the corruptive properties of Argent and bend it to your whim, controlling how the mutation is formed. Used to create new demon types.**

**[Warp]**

**Cost: 1000MP**

**Allows the User to teleport. The destination must be somewhere the User has been before, or be in sight.**

**[Minor Polymorph]**

**Cost: 500MP**

**The User can alter their shape into any Beast Type creature that is a lower level than them. This skill can be undone at the Users will.**

**[Aura of Hate]**

**Range: 50ft**

**All allied Demon type creatures gain a damage multiplication modifier equal to Users CHA**

Those skills were going to be a major boon to me during this fight, especially the Aura. Just keep near the back with the ranged units and let them do the majority of the work while the melee undead work on subduing them.

_“They are coming!”_ Barakas’ roar echoes out and I mount my Hog, the skeleton possessed swarming near me according to my command. The bone devil moves to be beside me, the towering demon standing above me, even when mounted. I can feel the army before me, all ready to fight, to defend me until their final moment should it come to that, even my Spider Pet was getting into the spirit of things, standing on the hogs head with its fangs revealed.

As the small unit of fighters, perhaps two dozen, gets into range I do the only thing that comes to mind. Drawing my blade I thrust it towards them and let out a mighty yell.

As one the possessed surge forward, an unstoppable tide of fury. The humans manage to get past the first couple of rows, trampling the undead below the steel shod hooves of their mounts, before they were overwhelmed, the horde pulling them down and pinning them, curiously not immediately killing them.

As one, the horde parts, letting those restraining the humans to walk forward, a few dragging their unwilling hostages behind them. A subtle smile erupts on my face as a memory of the one of the most supreme fighting races comes forth. Summoning a creeper over, I grab one of the humans and press them together. A combination of [Imbue Argent] and [Argent Alteration] begins to drain my reserves as I create a new demon.

The captives watch in horror as their comrade is mutated, growling larger and more muscular, its skin turning a dark red and its jaw growing tusks. As soon as the process is complete I step back to look at my new creation. Inspired by the 40K Orks, and while I couldn’t create their belief magic yet, I could create the way they reproduce. When enough of its blood is spilt it creates spores that absorb Argent Energy like a sponge to create more Orks, constantly. Although I did make them appear more akin to the Solo Levelling High Orcs, as I felt they looked more Demonic than the greenskins of 40K.

I wave an arm to the assembled humans, and speak to the Ork. “Kill them all, feed them to the nest.” The beast acted without hesitation, grasping the closest human by its head and tearing it straight from the body. Tossing both to the Super Nest behind me, he continues his massacre, each person killed rapidly, and without mercy.

Eyeing the Ork, I pat his shoulder, stretching up slightly to reach it. I'm not particularly short, standing at just under seven foot tall, including my horns, but the First Ork is a towering nine feet tall. “Farbuiti, you are Farbuiti.”

“Aye” he rumbles out, his voice gravelly. I smile wider, intelligent enough to speak makes him far more dangerous.

Barakas calls my attention over, he was standing beside the saddle bags torn off of one of the horses, and is holding several rolls of paper. Handing one over I open it, showing a map of what I'm guessing is the area. Taking a few moments I found where the village and tower was located. To our north is a massive mountain range, south was the direction the humans came from, and following their likely path I see what seems to be a decently sized city. Ignoring the east because that was where I spawned in from, I check west. There was a large span of forest, before it hit an ocean. Oddly enough there was what seemed to be castles drawn on the map, what would be a few hundred meters out to sea.

Looking at the map far closer I take note of what appears to be dungeons marked on, this was certainly an excellent find. “Loot through the rest of the bags, take everything we can sort it out later.” I instruct one of the possessed, who begins its work. I gesture for Farbuiti and Barakas to follow me as I walk a little further away.

“I intend to leave this place, a small amount of possessed and whatever gets created will be assigned to defend the nest. We will loot the village and leave.” I tell the pair, two sets of crimson eyes staring back with unflinching loyalty.

“Where?” The Ork was a demon of few words, but his meaning was clear.

I simply gesture to the castles on the map. “A ruler needs a fitting place to rule from. For now, those will do. The demons nod, before moving towards the possessed, intent on giving them my new orders. I head towards the village, seeking to loot it myself. 

The village in loot was poor, the only chest was from the blacksmith, in it was a pair of buckets, a few obsidian and a pair of shears. I sigh as I begin breaking the bookshelves, enchanting is probably going to be helpful in the future. Leaving the building, I turn a corner and nearly walk straight into a structure I didn't notice before. A 3 by 3 of black bricks, a Tinkers Smeltery. I nod once before breaking it apart. The tools this could create are insanely powerful, and if I equipped an army with them, we would be unstoppable.

I walk out the village, and jump on my Hog to see Barakas and Farbuiti walking towards me, around two thirds of the possessed trailing behind them. As one we head westwards, towards the castles.

As we travel, a large tree-like dungeon draws my attention. I commanded the army to wait and I climb the ladder to the top, it wasn't anything complex, a large room, a spawner in each corner of the room and a double chest along the far wall. It seemed to be too bright for the spawners to actually do anything, so I ignored them in favour of loot.

The chest contained several things, a new soul shard and an iron golem spawn egg being the most interesting of them. Taking a quick moment to check my old Shard, I discovered that it was at maximum capacity. Putting it away, I use the Egg to spawn in the Golem. It stands before me as I draw my sword, taking a deep breath I begin my attack, hacking and slashing at the construct. For some reason it did not choose to fight back, only stand passively until it was destroyed.

I pull out the second shard, to see it was now bound to the golem. Looking over to the spawners, I move to the closest, and press the gem to it. There was a strange distortion, as the spawner was sucked into the shard.

I nod, before repeating the process with the other spawners. As soon as that was over I climb down the ladder, and jump back onto my mount, continuing onwards.

——— _*Infernal Ascension*_ ———

The army of demons soon reach the beach, a vast ocean before them, and in the sky were two castles, floating on their own. Farbauti and Barakas stand beside me as silent sentinels, while I begin to plan.

I begin to move, using some cobble I had gained to build a small structure, familiar to any and all skyblock players. Dumping lava I had gotten from a chest in one end, I use the now empty bucket to scoop up some water, dumping it at the other end of the structure. A second later there is a sizzle and a new cobblestone block forms.

Shoving my pickaxe into the hands of the closest possessed, I instruct it to mine the ever forming cobble block, telling another couple to collect them and put them in a double chest in placed next to the generator.

I summon over Barakas, and pull out the map, setting it down on the ground. “You know my goals, to reform Hell. Yet despite are rather fortunate start, we still are not powerful enough to do as we wish, the mortals of this realm will oppose us. So I want you and a handful of the possessed to go to this city.” I tap the destination on the map with a long claw tipped finger, “There, you will hide in the shadows, if they have a sewer system or catacombs make a gore nest in that area. Spread out corruption to their minds until they would worship me.”

I look up to see Barakas look at me with pride, _“My Leige, If there was any uncertainty before, there is none now. You are the Dark Lord of the 5th Age.”_

I raise an elegant brow, “Thank You?” I get a nod in return from the devil.

_“Before I leave however, I feel I should rectify one thing, your lack of knowledge of the legacy you have been chosen to continue.”_ I gesture for him to continue, taking a seat.

_“Long ago, from the primordial ooze that births gods and monsters alike, he emerged. The first Dark Lord, Lucifer who later took the name Davoth. And with him came Argent, a corrupting energy never before seen. He found a mortal realm, and with Argent, he corrupted it, forming the realm once known as Hell.”_

_“Other realms soon formed, ruled by demonic beings as powerful as Davoth, and soon one became thirteen, joining together to form the Abyss. The other realms, known as Circles, arranged themselves with the weakest of them, Limbo, at the top and the strongest, Hell, was at the bottom. The other rulers of these realms did not like the power Davoth held, supreme ruler of the Abyss, yet they did not dare go against him, for he was the only one who could control Argent Energy, use it to corrupt the mortal realms. And for a time, there was peace amongst the Circles.”_

The devil takes a deep breath, sighing out a moment later, _“Of course that could never last, several Lords and Ladies that ruled the Circles and vassal territories grew less content being subservient, desired to become the true leader of the Abyss. And an alliance was made between them. They plotted for decades, if not centuries, to overthrow Davoth, yet they could never accumulate the strength they would need to win. Until they found the monster._

Barakas eyes glow with rage and his claws leave deep gouges in the ground, _“It was thought to be a legend, a boogeyman used as a tale to keep lesser demons and devils pliant. A seemingly mortal being, fuelled by eternal rage, armed with a mishmash of the best weaponry seen on the realms. A being with one singular goal, the eradication of the Abyss. It was found, entombed in rock and surrounded by the most powerful magicks created to entrap it, the skeletons of dozens of Elder demons around the sarcophagus. And they freed It, unleashed it in Hell and sat back, letting the beast do their work. Within a week it had slain most of the demons residing in Hell, a month had let it destroy the Gore Nests, and in a Year… Hell had fallen. And so too did the Abyss. Without Hell, Argent no longer was created, and no new demons spawned, and The Circles were forever weakened.”_

_“Since that time, so many years ago, three others have been gifted the power to control Argent, in the same manner as Davoth, and all were slain by It. No matter the realm, It will come, and it will try to slay you.”_

I snarl at the thought of some beast trying to come and destroy the work I have created. “And does It have a name?”

Barakas gives a single shallow nod, _“It was called The Doom Slayer.”_ And with that the devil stands, leaving me to do my command, as I compartmentalise the fact there is a distinct possibility I will have the Slayer himself as my enemy. I shake the thought off, i will merely have to begin preparations then, create demons and monstrosities that even the Slayer could not handle, I Will Not Lose.

**_Perhaps, Perhaps not, but this could help tip the balance in your favour._ **

As I flinch from the presence and voice I felt, a strange item appears in my hand. An [Observe] reveals what it actually is.

**[Gatcha Token]**

**Artifact**

**Snap it to gain something from anywhere in the multiverse.**

And I do so, snapping the small wooden stick only to double up as pain assaults my stomach and a new notification pops up.

**Omophagea Organ added to ???**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Mnemonic Chimera]**

**By consuming the genetic material of a living organism, you gain some of the organism's memories. This allows you to learn or improve skills by adding their own skill to your own. Skill levels gained varies depending on the target's own skill level.**

Controlling my grimace, I cannot help but to contain the glee I feel. With this, I could become a god, no being would be able to stop me, not even the dreaded Doom Slayer. There was a loud stomping run, as Farbuiti approached me, I straightened myself up, not willing to seem weak before the hulking mountain of muscle.

“Attackers approach, command?” The Ork stops before me, his hands balled into fists, ready to fight.

“Is capturing them possible,” I question, my voice a hiss as the pain slowly subsides. I get a nod in response. “Then do so, quickly.” The Ork rushes off , his thunderous voice bellowing commands to my army as I draw my sword, following after him.

As I reach the temporary camp, I see Farbuiti pinning a large beast to the ground, and my possessed dogpiling various other humanoid beings. A smirk pulls at my lips as I realise what it is, or what I think it is anyway. A raid.

I count the beings out, a ravager, two evokers, a witch, a trio of vindicators and four of the pillagers. I dump the last of the gore I had out onto the beach, as close to the castles as I could, and gesture to a pillager. The possessed man handles it to the pile, and after a brief struggle, kills it. A spark of orange energy dances across it, and a new nest is formed.

The rest of the captured squirm, trying to get out of the iron grips of my demons. I walk over to the evokers, and place a hand on each one, using [Imbue Argent] to possess them. Their magic will be a fine addition to my ever growing army.

When the process was finished, I walked over to the Witch and grimace. I know what I have to do, there is a swipe of my sword, and one of her fingers was separated from the hand. I pick up the digit, and swallowing down my disgust, I quickly eat it. While waiting for the new skill to take effect, I begin to corrupt the rest of them.

**Skill Added:**

**[Alchemy] - Apprentice**

**Its alchemy, potion making, you know what it does**

The pop-up appeared after I had finished corrupting the Ravager, who was now the mount of Farbuiti. The ork walks over to me, as I as had created a crafting table, and was turning the gathered cobblestone into stair blocks.

“What is plan for castles,” the ork rumbles, kneeling down to be level with me.

I absently gesture to the one furthest away, still crafting, “That one shall serve as a base of sorts for now, my home I suppose you could call it, the other will be become a center for production of raw materials for Gore Nests, Metals for weapons and so much more besides. For now, we must get to them.” I get a grunt and a nod from him as he stands, and lets me do my thing.

I soon finish crafting the stairs, and begin to build a stairway up to the closest castle, Farbuiti and the vindicators following me. The castle was not very special, spawners in each of the towers that marked the corners of the walls. Two were used to fill the Iron Golem soul shard, and the other two were lit up, to be saved. The area between the walls and the small castle was filled with farmland, fully grown wheat already planted. A throne of gold ore was in the back wall of the ground floor, and the floor itself was graven and sand.

I break a block, and the floor collapses, revealing another two spawners, two iron blocks and a diamond block, all underneath what I'm certain is a trap. A possessed rushes up, summoned menatlly, holding the pickaxe. It jumps down and lights up the spawners for me, and breaks the resources. As I expected it was a sort of trap as more sand fell down, nearly crushing the possessed. 

It slowly begins to climb the wall, as I begin to fill in the floor with the leftover cobblestone. I take the blocks, putting them into my inventory, when I had finished. As it was cleared, I made a rather precarious bridge over to the other castle, repeating the process. It was rather easy all things considered. Not much could stand up to Farbuiti, and the few things that slipped past was quickly shredded by the vindicators.

I place a bed on the second floor of the castle I had claimed as my base, the spider pet spinning a small web hammock beside it. I then remember the strange item I got with my clothing, and pull it out of my inventory to figure out what it is.

**[JEI Consol]**

**Uncommon Item**

**Provides crafting recipes and uses for all items found in the realm.**

I begin to flick through it, seeing the vast array of items, and slowly remembering the corresponding mods. I stop, seeing perhaps the next best realm to conquer. The Overworld would take time, and a lot of it. This one would be far simpler. I hurry to the beach, heading slightly inland. Digging a two by two hole in the ground, I fill it with water, and surround it with flowers. Pulling out one of my diamonds, I toss it in, and hoped it would work.

There was a thunderous crash, and a feeling of power as lightning strikes down, hitting the water and forming a swirling purple portal. My ecstatic cry draws the attention of Farbuiti, who looks at me questioningly. “Our new frontier,” I tell him.

He nods, before looking back to me, his brow furrowed in thought, “What is Lords name,” he asks, a slow rumble.

I look away for a moment, deep in thought. I need one don’t I, one that will inspire fear in our enemies. One regal enough for a king, and truly fitting for a conqueror. It takes but a moment to decide, a name with a bloody history, one that caused great evils. 

“Tyrving,” I tell him, “My name is Tyrving.” 

He nods, looking away, “Good Name.”

I look back to the portal, before walking away to prepare.

  
  


——— _*Infernal Ascension*_ ———

They appear on a hill, far from any taint. But it was there, faint, carried along for thousands of kilometres. The tall figure sighs, hefting their weapon and trudging along towards the source of the taint, intent to carve a crimson path to it if needed. For this was their eternal duty, and they would carry it out.

* * *

**Hello Peoples. I am back with this beautiful thing. And we got a lot of stuff didn’t we, Lore, Powers. WAAAGH. Now, I will mostly be updating this and Selling Your Soul for the time being because I am working on an OOMEG chapter for Solo. And while I could write it all out, that would leave you lot without anything for a while, so I’m doing it this way.**

**I can be found on The Dark Wolf Shiro’s Discord server. If you have questions or just wanna talk that's generally the best place to do it.**

[ **discord.gg/** ](https://discord.gg/)

**UveMUSX**

**I also have the P{}atreon now. If you wanna give some money, i would love that. All money earned from it will be going back into my writing, to commission things like official art.**

**Www.**

**patreon.com/**

**JarlDraven**

  
  


**That isn't a link FFN, that's something else. Don’t Delete it. I’m also found on AO3 now as well.**


	3. Plotting and Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own stuff.**

* * *

The water shifts around the skeletal form in the river, one that was searching the main weakness of the city's wall. A rusted iron grate stopped anything larger than a fish from passing by it, but a sharp pull and the bars holding it in place snap. The form swims upstream, followed by a handful of what appeared to be cadavers. The city was quiet, sleeping away in the darkness, only a few wandering the streets. By the garb of the wanderers, they appeared to be guards of some sort, a threat perhaps to those following the skeletal being, but he was the Fossilized King, and he had earned his title with blood and fury.

Of course his liege wished for minimal casualties, the less that died now means the less likely they would be discovered. So he settles for something different, a twist of air and they could walk unseen, the mortal minds unable to pierce the veil of magic Barakas has formed.

The skulking forms made their way into the catacombs underneath a gothic cathedral, travelling along the torch light corridors. There was a whoosh of displaced air as Barakas' tail shot out, stabbing a large rodent through its back.

His lips curl into a sneer at the creature, as he flicks it off the venomous barbed tip. A possessed picks it up, and the rest of them begin to pounce on the remaining rats, gathering corpses for a nest.

"Who's there?" A scratchy voice calls out, coming from a small passage, hidden from view. An elderly gentleman stumbles out, looking like a tramp. The skeletal demon shoves forward, pushing the vagrant into its room, a small stone cell, straw piled in a corner.

One of the possessed holds the man in place, as the corpses are piled around them. A slash of claws and the mans throat was opened to the bone, pouring out blood. The possessed began to fuse with the man, using its Argent energy to create a nest, and sacrifice itself in the process. The resulting nest was small, a misshapen lump of reddish flesh, but it was a start.

Leaving behind the Possessed to guard the nest, Barakas leaves, he had work to do.

* * *

I sit on my bed, leaning against the wall as a twirl a quill around my finger. I was writing a brief to-do list in a book, thinking it smart to write down everything I decided would be important.

_Scout Out Area_

_Twilight Forest Bosses: Kill/Corrupt_

_Nether Portal: Make It_

_Soul Cages: Get them_

_Dupe Tree's: Red Ants Needed_

_Production Place: Convert Dimension?_

_Bay Area: Mega Nest?_

I glance out a window to the sprawling mess that was the temporary camp on the beach. A group of possessed were lugging buckets of lava, some heading to a castle, the others putting it inside the temporary Tinkers Smeltery I had set up. It was mostly smelting down cobblestone to make large quantities of seared bricks quickly.

I hiss in pain as my head begins to ache, my connection to several possessed shattering suddenly. Something was attacking my minions. I rush out, my spider pet scuttling up my leg as I pass it. As I head down I see Farbuiti moving towards me. He looks over me before nodding.

"Possessed Died, This Way," he says, before heading into the forest as a run. I follow, drawing my sword as we head away from the camp. We soon find the source, a strange upside down pyramidal nest made of gold and emeralds, with chests along the sides and spawners in the center. A Mantis dungeon.

My two golems were fighting one of the insectoid bosses, and the last of the possessed had swarmed another. With a roar Farbuiti leaps towards one, tearing off its claw and hacking it to pieces then jumping to a different one.

While all of the creatures were occupied I jumped into the nest, mining most of the spawners. I do leave one, placing torches all around it to prevent more bugs from spawning. I look up to see the last mantis getting crushed by the golems, and sigh in relief. Those fucking bugs are a nightmare to deal with usually. I begin to loot the chest, finding the usual items, a few mantis spawn eggs, some armour and various valuable items as well as two things I didn't expect to see. A gatcha token and a small leatherbound book.

**[Spell Tome: Telekinesis]**

**Use this item to learn the contained spell.**

**Spell Learned:**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Cost 150 MP/Second**

**Effects both creatures and blocks, this spell allows you to move anything you desire, providing you have the MP to fuel it.**

I nod at the new spell, before snapping the token. It manifests in a massive brutal looking red and black axe.

**[Daedric Battleaxe]**

**Legendary**

**Deals [220+STR] Slashing Damage**

**Deals Double Damage to Celestial Creatures**

**Grants Status Effect [Bleeding] to the target**

I laugh as I see the weapon, "Farbuiti, I have something for you." I call out, causing the Ork to move over to me. I hold out the axe to him, struggling slightly due to its large size. He hefts it easily, using only a single hand to wield it as though it weighs nothing. He gives a savage grin as he swings it through the air.

"Good Axe, my thanks," he rumbles, looking out to the dungeon that the possessed were slowly mining out. "Other areas to see, three of."

Looking around the place one last time, spotting a strange pile of steaming flesh on the ground.

**[Flesh Pile]**

**The remnants of Argent infused beings, dropped when they die.**

Commanding the Possessed to take the piles back to base, I gesture for Farbuiti to take me to the POI's. The first is a bee nest, dug into the ground and made of gold and coal ores. It was too light for anything to spawn however, so I simply set my possessed to looting the dungeon and taking it back to the base.

As we head to the next location, Farbuiti sets a hand on my shoulder and points up. High in the sky, was a chest floating on a cloud. An inventory pet dungeon. I sigh, position myself beneath, and begin to nerd pole up to it.

As I step onto the oddly stable cloud a Blaze spawns. I grasp its center rod, the one attached to its head and activate [Imbue Argent], causing it to become possessed a few moments later. I open the chest to see my latest pet.

**[Cloud Pet]**

**Legendary**

**Eats: Nether Quartz**

**Skills Added When in Inventory**

**[Fast Flight]**

**Allows you to have fast creative style flight.**

**[Lighting Strike]**

**Summon a bolt of lightning to your target, dealing 75 Lightning Damage**

I begin to cackle maniacally. I just gained one of the best things ever, I was unstoppable. The pet manifests in a manner akin to my spider, a living cloud with lightning sparking across its surface occasionally. I finish looting the chest before heading back down the pole, destroying it on my way down. I could have left it but I would rather not leave them across my world. Farbuiti raises an eyebrow at my gleeful expression and in response I begin to fly. It feels like I'm supported by the winds.

The ork nods before turning around, heading to the last point of interest. I'm led to a viridescent portal, made of mossy stone bricks, surrounded by what appears to be the ruins of a small temple-like structure. Curious.

**[Erebus Portal]**

**A portal to the Erebus Dimension**

Interesting, from what I can remember this was a subterranean dimension filled with giant insects. So aside from the countless demons I can gain, it isn't that useful to me. However, it should be difficult to access by those that would seek to stop me, so I do believe it shall become the dimension that holds all of the resource production and similar things. I steel myself for a moment, before heading through.

The portal leads us into a small box hollowed out in the walls. I scowl, instructing the remaining possessed to begin to mine out the place. Heading back to the overworld I tell my golems to guard the portal and fly back to my base, Farbuiti leaping after me.

Entering one of the castles, I see the possessed had created the outline of a nether portal. I take a second to light it, and the few that were waiting beside it enter, seeking out the materials I need to get the Soul Cages.

Possessed are incredibly useful, able to do simple menial tasks for me to progress the creation of my empire. I mark out the progress made on my list, as an enderman possessed approaches me, a pair of glass bottles in its hand. Taking the bottles I look inside them, both contain a red ant, the tiny bug trying to escape its confines.

Opening the bottle, I tip out the ant, telling the Enderman to go to the mining dimension and locate the Duplicator Tree. It does so instantly, vanishing as soon as it touches the ant. I put it back in the bottle and put both of them in my inventory.

I do believe that is everything that needs my attention at the moment, I summon Farbuiti as I head down to the Twilight portal. I look at the swirling purple rift and jump into it. There was a twisting feeling as I was teleported out of the Overworld.

The twisting feeling stops as I appear in the new dimension, trees and mushrooms towering above me. I hear a roar of anger and see Farbuiti falling out a tree top that he appeared on.

"I hate this place," he says, spitting out a blob of bloody phlegm. I pat his back sympathetically, before brushing myself down.

"Will killing something make you feel better?" I ask, getting a nod in return. "Then let's go, we are looking for a wall for a courtyard. Inside is one of this realms so called Boss Creatures."

We pick a direction at random and head that way, ignoring the various woodland creatures that populate this world.

It takes some time to find the Naga Courtyard, although I can't tell how long due to the perpetual twilight of this place. As soon as we see the wall Farbuiti begins to sprint, leaping over the wall in a single bound and engaging the Naga. I chuckle at his eagerness, flying over the wall myself.

The Ork had forgone his axe in favour of simply beating the colossal snake to death, it being no match for his strength. He grabs its upper and lower jaw in separate hands and pulls them apart, the serpent dying. The fight wasn't fair in the slightest, having been designed for a player capable of dealing in the region of ten damage per attack at most, instead of the hundreds Farbuiti and myself could do.

He drops the dead boss, and it fades into smoke, leaving behind its scales and the trophy. Picking up the items, I look across the dungeon. It was sparse, no true loot inside, so I turn to leave.

"Our next location is a tower, there is supposedly a Lich that resides at the top." I get a grunt in response as Farbuiti picks up the dropped axe, balancing it on his shoulder as we walk onwards.

We come cross the tower shortly, it being easy to see as it looms in the distance. Farbuiti simply begins to leap up, using his axe to dig into the side of the tower as he heads to the top of the tower. The winds howl around me, and I surge upwards quickly passing the orc and soon land on the top of the tower. There is a thud as Farbuiti lands beside me shortly after.

"Cheat," he growls before taking the axe and digging through the wooden roof. The moment he gets through he engages the Lich, the magical shields that defends the undead mage soon breaking under Farbuti's relentless onslaught, a thunderous sound of breaking glass echoing in the room.

Farbuti backhands the Lich with the blunt end of his axe, causing shards of bone to fly off of it. I grimace, picking a small one up and swallowing it while my Orc kills the second boss of the Forest.

**Spell Learned:**

**[Barrier]**

**Costs 175 MP per use.**

**Spawns a magical shield that will circle the caster. This shield will absorb any damage that would typically harm the caster, breaking when it has ran out of durability.**

**The caster can have multiple shields active.**

I quickly cast the spell once, curious to see it in action. The shield was a large kite shield, a burning orange in colour as it swirls around me.

**[Barrier Shield]**

**Durability: 500**

Perfect. I look up to see Farbuti had dealt with the Lich, standing over a scepter, its trophy and some bones. Everything is scooped into my inventory save the staff, which I quickly observe.

**[Scepter of Twilight]**

**Costs 50 MP to fire**

**Deals 50 Force Damage**

**Uses the wielders MP to fire a projectile of force out of it.**

Interesting, but I'm uncertain of how useful it will be in the future. As we head out of the tower, I feel a strange presence in my mind, akin to a tap on the shoulder.

" _My Leige, I am returning to your castle, I have collected some mortals that could be of use to you,"_ I hear the hissing rasp of Barakas in my mind as he telepathically communicates with me. I had no clue he could actually do that. Oh well, I suppose we had better head back then, the rest of the bosses would have to wait.

Farbuti scowls as I tell him we have to leave, but doesn't truly complain, his loyalty to me absolute. We rush to the portal and jump through, once more feeling the twinsting yank as the Twilight Forest disappears around us.

Back in the Overworld I head up to my castle, pulling out one of the maps of the area. The castles I had chosen as my home were located in a massive bay area, its mouth a hundred blocks wide. And I wanted to turn it into a colossal Super Nest, buried under the ground, one connected to every other nest that I form in the future.

I command all the possessed in the area that did not have any current goals to begin to hollow out underneath the bay, leaving a couple of blocks at the top to leave the water in place, and gathering everything the location produced. Dozens of possessed began to move, heading to do my bidding. It was a most glorious sight.

* * *

It took several hours for Barakas to return, three humans following him. Unlike the blocky visage of the mobs, these ones look normal, truly human. All three were holding basic weaponry, the sole woman of the group held a kitchen knife, one of the men had a butcher's cleaver and the other held a small hammer.

Barakas kneels before me, his voice a hissing whisper, " _My Liege, I bring before you the dregs of humanity, the broken and the damned of their city. Willing to do anything for but a mere morsel of power, including the betrayal of their own. I promised them the chance to become greater than all the mortals of this realm, in exchange for their eternal loyalty."_

I turn to the trio, and narrow my eyes, the one on the far right was grasping his hammer tightly, and was tense, far tenser than the other two. "Is there a problem, little mortal," I question, my voice a silken steel pur.

He spits to the side of him, "Naw, not at all mate, I'm just goin' tae make mahself rich." He then lunges with a hoarse roar, swinging the hammer at me. He manages to move a single step before Farbuiti steps in, grabbing the humans arm and squeezing, shattering the bones in it.

I ignore the screams of pain, and tell Farbuiti to hold him there, to witness the ascension of the others, to see what he missed out on. The two others are uncaring, the woman looking at me with what appeared to be lust in her eyes.

"And what is it you truly desire?" I ask, my voice a silken purr, putting aside the woman's strange desire of me.

The remaining man looks at me, "To be better than just a cut-purse, those fucking rich cunts think they are better than us just because of who their parents are and if you have some magic way to do that, then I'll fucking take the chance."

His voice is acidic, the hate in his voice audible. I look to the woman, "And what is your story. Most don't side with their kind's most hated enemy."

"I was a whore m'lord. Didn't have no family to support me, no trade. Had to sell meself just to get by. Treated like filth just because I wasn't willin' to lay down and die. Why should I support the ones that caused that, eh?"

I step closer, cupping the side of her face, "I see, I offer you the chance to ascend beyond what you mere mortals could ever hope to achieve, do you accept."

She pushes her face into my hand, blind adoration already visible. "Of course."

[Imbue Argent] and [Argent Alteration] spark to life, the Orange energy dancing across her skin as she spasms in ecstasy. She begins to grow taller, her breasts filling out as her hips widen. She becomes more attractive by the second as my alteration works its magic, in the end making her a living sex idol.

I step back to admire my work, perfect. She looks at her new form in the waters reflection, awe written across her face. "My Lord, this is too much." Even her voice has changed, deep and husky, enough to make any man go insane with want.

"No, it is precisely what I require you to be." I turn to the man, "Are you ready?" He gives a shape nod.

I repeat the process, making him look as humanely perfect as I could. Of course he wasn't entirely human now. Whereas the woman was mostly based upon an Erinyes, I used a classic Stoker vampire as the base for the man. I am uncertain of how many of the powers I managed to manifest, I know for certain he was unnaturally persuasive.

"And now, what are your names?" I asked, a hiss of satisfaction escaping as I admire my new demons.

"Ashur," the woman purrs, as the man grunts, "Aadhev," at the same time.

I give them a smile and wave over Barakas, "I shall summon you shortly to discuss what I desire for you to do, for now Barakas here shall set you up in a room."

The trio gives me mutters of agreement and they begin to leave, heading towards the castles. I turn to Farbauti, who was still holding on to the squirming form of the one that tried to kill me. My lips curl into a sneer as I examine the emancipated man.

"Lock him up somewhere, but keep him alive, as much as I dislike it, he is required." My words get a sharp nod from the Ork, as he turns away, heading of. I head to my room, scrolling through my inventory as I walk. I have an idea for a special kind of demon, but I need more soul shards to do so. Luckily I managed to find a way to easily create them.

The materials are extremely easy to get, and soon I have it crafted, Project E's transmutation table. I place it on the wall and access the GUI, pulling out the Zombie Soul Shard as I do so. I grimace for a second, before putting the shard into the table, learning the recipe. As I pull out a new one I sigh, know that the souls that filled that shard are no longer there. I put the shard in my inventory and summon the newest addition to my army.

They arrive shortly after, sitting at the table I had created. "Ashur, how was prostitution viewed in the city?"

"It wasn't illegal if that was what you're asking, it simply isn't seen as a very decent thing, something to happen in the slums and the shadows." Her mouth was a sneer as she remembers her mistreatment in her old home.

I then turn to Aadhev, "And what about religions?" The vampire thinks for a moment, "I don't claim to be an expert, but there isn't a true religion where we are from, a few pop up every year or so, but most die out in a couple of months. The longest lasting one that I remember was one that was used by the nobles as a way to dodge taxes."

I lace my fingers together and rest my chin on them, "Very well, Tomorrow the three of us shall work together, to clear out a few of the dungeons nearby. The wealth we earn shall be used by the two of you. Ashur, I wish for you to create a brothel, I hear men are rather loose lipped in bed. Aadhev, you shall create a church, I want to have loyal followers in the city before I try and take it. Am I clear?" My voice was steel at the end, unyielding in my orders. I get the affirmation from the two mere moments later, already loyal to me. "Good, go and get some rest then, We leave at dawn."

The pair leave, Ashur giving me an odd look as she does so.

* * *

Later that night I hear a noise coming from the doorway of my room, I look up to Ashur, who half hidden in the shadows, "And what warrants your presence at this time, hmm?" I ask, an eyebrow raised. As she walks forward, exposing herself I understand.

"It would only be right for milord to take me first, would it not," she says in a husky voice as she drops the sheer robe she was wearing.

My smile turns predatory, as my clothes unequip and I stalk towards the Erinyes, pulling her into a kiss. I tease her lips as they move in time with mine, as our tongues battle for dominance, I give her reddened lips a gentle bite, before pulling back, ignoring a notification floating in the corner of my eye. I shove the breathless demon backwards, causing her to fall onto the edge of my bed.

I kneel before her spread leg, grasping her soft thighs and pulling her closer. Her pussy was clean shaven, and glistening with arousal. My forked tongue darts out, placing a feather light lick across her slit as she sighs in pleasure. She tasted odd, sweet with a hint of a bitter musk, not unpleasant, in fact it was quite enjoyable.

I dive back in, lapping at the slit with abandon as the small nub slowly emerged, I smile before thrusting my tongue into her, writhing it around. She cries out and grabs my horns, pushing my head as far in as she can while moving her hips in time with my tongue.

Her inner walls spasm, as a deluge of liquid shoots out, splashing across my face and most of my chest. Ashur slumps back, panting heavily as I stand, at full attention.

"On your knees," I hiss, as the addled mind of the demon struggles to comprehend my meaning. Her mouth opens in surprise and she rolls over, lifting her heart shaped ass up, presenting it to her master.

I kneed one of the fleshy cheeks for a moment, before pressing my bulbous head to her lips, soaking wet with her arousal and my earlier ministrations. I shove in, hilting myself in her as her back arches and a cry of ecstasy bursts out. I wait a second, and slowly pull out at a torturously slow pace, her nether lips clinging to my rod as I leave the tip in before filling her to the brim again, watching as the pale flesh of her ass ripples when I slam into her.

I grasp her waist in an iron grip before picking up the pace, relentlessly pounding into her. Ashur begins to pant, crying out "Yes," like a broken record as her inner walls massage at my shaft.

The furious pace, combined with the sensation of her pussy brought me to the edge quickly, and I hilt myself one last time, a grunt escaping me as I flood her with cum.

I pull out, my dick now hanging limply as the demoness gives me a vapid smile, standing on shaky legs. "A pleasure milord," she says, her voice breathless as she stumbles out of my room.

I look at the notification I gained, [Mnemonic Chimera] working unexpectedly.

**Spell Gained:**

**[Infernal Chain]**

**Costs 350 MP**

**Summons a chain made of demonic energy, can be used as either a weapon or as a means of binding a target. This chain burns Celestial Creatures on contact.**

I nod at the new spell, before curling up in my bed, surprisingly tired after today.

* * *

**So this took longer than expected. Mainly because a really good friend of mine gifted me Skyrim and Divinity on Steam which ruined my ability to be productive. Anway, next update will be Selling Your Soul, should be out sometime during the start of March.**

**This chapter jumps around a lot because I need to set up a lot of stuff so eh. And my first official smut piece. Yay.**

**As always I can be found on Shiro's Gaming Omniverse, the discord server for a bunch of Gamer authors, and just authors in general, we have Shiro, Mirlnir, the guy that does the Player in the Force and a bunch more.**

**Discord**

**.gg/**

**UveMUSx**

**I also have a Patre0n now, if you feel like giving me money I would love that, All money earned will be going back into my writing, for things like official art.**

**Patre0n com / JarlDraven**


End file.
